Een vampier op Zweinstein
by ANNEROOS
Summary: Luna Fortis is een veertienjarige vampier. Dan word ze uitgenodigd om naar Zweinstein te gaan. Ze gaat, en beleeft vele avonturen.  het is mijn eerste verhaal, wees niet te streng :p.
1. Chapter 1

1. Luna Fortis

Het was midden in de nacht. Een slank meisje schoot door het Groene Woud.

Haar haren zaten in een strakke vlecht, die tot aan haar borst kwam.

Dit mooie meisje was Luna Fortis. De Fortis familie was bekend om hun geld en uiterlijk.

De meeste veertienjarige meisjes zouden allang in bed liggen. Maar Luna niet.

Luna was een vampier. Een vampier met mooie amberkleurige ogen en glanzende, witblonde haren.

Ze was lijkbleek en onmenselijk knap. Voor haar lichaam zou ieder meisje een moord willen plegen.

Ze was slank en elke beweging die ze maakte was elegant. Het leek alsof ze zweefde, zo bewoog ze.

Haar tanden waren spierwit en aan allebei de kanten zat een lange, puntige tand.

Ze was een vampier...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo mensjes! Ik heb nog geen reviews ontvangen, best jammer... Maar ik ga verder, voor degene die het lezen! Geef me tips hoe ik het beter kan doen, dan zal ik proberen het beter te doen. Omdat ik het zo druk heb is het moeilijk om veel op de computer te zitten. Ja, ook in de herfstvakantie kunnen mensen het druk hebben. Vanaf nu beloof ik om na 2 reviews een stukje te schrijven, oké? Ik hoop dat jullie het stukje leuk gaan vinden... **

2. _**Mensen en een weerwolf**_

Luna snoof de bosgeur op en draaide zich met een ruk om. Achter haar rende een konijn weg. Ze keek even spijtig naar het bruine konijn en het volgende moment stond ze zes bomen verderop. Ze pakte het konijn op en bracht die naar haar mond. Ze zette haar tanden in het vlees en zoog het bloed op.

Meteen voelde ze haar energie weer terugstromen, legde het arme beestje onder één van de vele bomen en schoot toen razendsnel het bos uit. Tien seconden later stond ze nog even fit als eerst, aan de andere kant van het bos.

Ze veegde een plukje haar uit haar mooie gezicht en zuchtte. Toen zette zich af en sprong in een boom.

Wat niemand wist, was dat er in die boom een grote hut verstopt zat. Vanaf de grond kon je hem niet zien.

Ze keek naar een beker dat op een klein kastje stond en pakte het op. Er zat een kleine hoeveelheid bloed in. Gulzig dronk ze de beker leeg. Precies op het moment dat ze de beker neer wilde zetten, werd het met een enorme kracht uit haar hand gerukt.

'Ah, Luna, ik heb je al een tijd niet meer gezien!' zei een zangerige stem.

Luna draaide zich met een ruk om. Er stond een knappe jongen tegen de deur aan geleund. Hij blies een plukje donkerblond haar uit zijn gezicht.

'Hallo, _Ethan,_ jammer genoeg heb je me gisteren nog opgezocht voor het jagen.'

Ethan was ook een vampier. Hij woonde diep in het donkere deel van het bos.

'Je blijft brutaal, merk ik,' schamperde hij.

Terwijl ze aan het kibbelen waren, werd het al weer licht. Toen hoorden ze gelach van beneden.

Luna snoof de geur op. '_Mensen_,' fluisterde ze. '_En een weerwolf.'_

Ethan begon te grijnzen en sprong naar beneden. Luna zuchtte vermoeid en sprong ook naar beneden.

Voor Ethan stonden vier jongens. Drie jongens hadden een houten stokje in hun handen, de vierde zat gebukt en zocht blijkbaar die van hem. Zodra Luna overeind was gekomen, begonnen de drie jongens te fluiten.

Luna liep naar de jongens toe. 'Wie zijn jullie?'

Een lange jongen met gitzwart haar en een bril, liep naar voren. Hij was knap, maar lang niet zo knap als Luna.

'Ik ben James Potter, en dit zijn mijn vrienden. Die daar met die zwarte krullen, is Sirius Zwarts. Remus Lupos is die jongen naast hem, en de dikke die daar op de grond naar zijn toverstok zoekt, is Peter Pippeling. Hij is niet echt een vriend van ons. En wie ben jij?'

Langzaam kwam Ethan dichterbij. James' hals was bloot en het rook ontzettend lekker. Maar Luna hield zich in.

Ethan pakte het hoofd van de James vast. Op dat moment trok Luna hem weg. Ze gromde angstaanjagend en gooide Ethan tegen een boom.

Hij zette zich af en sprong op Luna. Ze had de actie verwacht en dook onder hem door.

'_Je wilt ze alleen maar voor jezelf_,' riep Ethan op vampierensnelheid.

'_Wil je soms gebroken worden? Je weet dat ik het kan, het is al een keer gebeurd,'_ siste ze woedend terug, ook in vampierensnelheid.

Ethan trilde nog even van woede, en sprintte toen het bos in.

Luna draaide zich om, verwachtend dat ze weg waren. Maar ze stonden er nog, nou... drie van de vier. De dikke jongen die Peter Pippeling heette, was verdwenen. Ze keken haar alle drie verbaasd aan.

'Wow, als ik had geweten dat meisjes zo sterk konden zijn...' begon Sirius geschrokken.

James klopte op zijn schouder. 'Misschien kan ik ook beter een tijdje uit de buurt van Evers blijven,' grinnikte hij hoofdschuddend.

'Hoe heet je?' vroeg Remus fronsend.

'Luna,' antwoordde ze trillend. Ze moest al haar zelfbeheersing behouden om geen van de jongens te bijten.

'Achternaam?' drong hij aan. 'Fortis,' zuchtte ze. Sirius en James floten bewonderend.

'De rijkste en mooiste familie van de hele wereld!' riep James.

'Hoe oud ben je?' vroeg Sirius. 'Veertien.'

James schudde zijn hoofd. 'En dan al zo'n schoonheid, het zou verboden moeten worden.'

Hij knipoogde naar haar. Sirius zuchtte geïrriteerd. 'Flirt jij nou maar lekker met Evers.'

Ze schokte toen Remus dichterbij kwam. _Weerwolf_, schoot het weer alarmerend door haar hoofd.

Snel zette ze een stap achteruit. 'Hoe oud zijn jullie dan?' probeerde ze.

'Vijftien, allemaal,' grijnsde James. Remus zette ook een stap achteruit.

De stank van weerwolven bleef hangen. Eigenlijk hoorde ze de geur van tien kilometer afstand nog steeds te ruiken. Maar deze jongen viel haar niet aan, hij wist waarschijnlijk niet eens dat ze een vampier was!

'Waarom zijn jullie hier eigenlijk?' vroeg Luna.

Sirius grijnsde. 'Peter zei dat het hier spookt, dat er s' nachts rare wezens door het bos renden, en beesten vermoorden.'

Luna werd nog bleker dan normaal.

Hij grinnikte. 'Niet dat wij daar iets van geloven, hoor!'

Luna giechelde nerveus. 'Waar woon je eigenlijk?' vroeg Remus.

Remus was de slimme, voorzichtige jongen, merkte Luna.

'Hier in de buurt,' mompelde Luna vaagjes.

'Lekker makkelijk ben jij,' zei Sirius terwijl hij met zijn ogen rolde. Ze haalde haar schouders op.

'Op welke school zit je? Niet op Zweinstein in ieder geval. Dat hadden we dan wel gemerkt,' flirtte James.

Luna dacht even na. Ze kon eerlijk antwoord geven op deze vraag.

'Ik krijg privéles.' Ze keek naar de hals van Sirius.

Waarom was het zo moeilijk om die jongens niet te bijten?

Sirius keek haar aan. Ze bewoog schokkerig. Ze moest zich inhouden.

_Niet bijten, niet bijten_, fluisterde een stem in haar hoofd.

Op het moment dat Sirius zijn mond open deed om iets te zeggen, lukte het niet meer.

Ze schoot op Sirius af en tilde zijn kin op. Een sterke hand hield haar tegen en trok haar mee.

Ze trilde van top tot teen, hield haar kaken op elkaar geklemd, en keek naar degene die haar pols vasthield.

Het was Remus, de weerwolf. De weerwolvenstank maakte haar misselijk.

'Ik weet wat je bent, ik kan je helpen.'

Hij was erg lang en net iets groter dan Luna. Ze kalmeerde.

'Jij denkt dat je me kan helpen? Ik geloof je niet. Het lukt me niet, het gaat vanzelf, elke keer als ik te lang in de buurt van mensen ben,' fluisterde ze.

'Het zal niet gemakkelijk zijn, maar ik denk dat ik een oplossing weet...'

'En die oplossing is...' Luna raakte geïrriteerd.

'Je komt mee naar Zweinstein!'


End file.
